Dream Come True
by Lady Callista
Summary: Depressed a bit that all her friends are so happy with the men they love, Yoruichi finally decides to make her move on the man she's loved for more decades than she cares to count. Pairing: Kisuke/Yoruichi. Series: After the Winter War


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am making no money from this. Tite Kubo owns all, I'm just playing with them for a while.

AN: I've recently embraced the joy of one-shots, and how I can use them to enhance my After The Winter War series. Plus it allows me to show some of the ideas I have that don't fit into the longer stories. And now, by popular demand from the poll on my profile (which is still up cause it's about what one-shots you want, and there will be more after this one), here is my first try at a couple I've never written before. Heck, I haven't even written either character that much. But I had to publish something for White Day, which in Japan it already is. (Although I doubt anyone is celebrating this year... and on that note a moment of silence for all the lives lost, and for all those who cannot spend today with their loved ones.) This is not a White Day fic persay, but is published in honor of the day.

* * *

Dream Come True

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"You're very young. It would be difficult for you to understand the dreams of a lifetime. And the way they change. At my age, you have to be very careful, very selective about dreams. Because you begin to become aware that each one may be your last."_

_- from "Holding the Dream" by Nora Roberts_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Oo Around three years after the end of the Winter War oO**

"Oh, come on, don't be shy." Rangiku laughed. "I just told you mine."

"That's different." Rukia huffed as she took another drink of sake. "Your first kiss was a long time ago, and he…"

"It's okay, Rukia." Rangiku replied softly when he friend trailed off, embarrassed. "I can tell you about my first kiss with Byakuya, if that would…"

"NO!" Rukia shook her head rapidly. "That's one visual I don't need."

"Oi, I wanna know about that one." Yoruichi laughed as she poured more sake for all of them.

"What about you, Nanao-chan?" Rukia turned quickly to the two other women with them, as she really didn't want to hear about Rangiku and her brother's love life. "Momo-chan?"

"My first kiss with Shunsui?" Nanao asked quietly. "Or my first kiss ever?"

"You've kissed someone other than him?" Rukia said with a gasp.

"When I was still in Rukongai…" Nanao trailed off softly. "There was a boy who was friends with me… Who took care of me."

Rangiku reached over and squeezed her friend's hand sympathetically, realizing she was the only one who had known. "It was losing him that made Nanao decide to become a Shinigami. Much like you and Renji didn't leave Rukongai while your friends were still there."

Rukia smiled at that. "The day we lost the last of them, the day we decided it was time to become Shinigami, he almost kissed me. We were standing there, looking at their graves, and he took my hand and turned me towards him."

Rangiku poured more sake for everyone as the women all turned to listen to Rukia, just as they had listened attentively when Rangiku told them about the first time her and Gin had kissed. It was, after all, what they had decided to talk about this night. Their first kiss with someone they loved.

"First he looked like he was going to say something, but he started coughing and choking. Then he moved closer to me, and he took both my hands, and I thought he was going to kiss me, and I started to lean in…" Rukia laughed as she drank more sake. "Suddenly he was a foot away from me, with his back to me. His reiatsu was so… odd. And then he said that we should become Shinigami."

Momo laughed. "And over forty-years later he finally kissed you."

"I've got that beat by lots of years." Nanao grinned. "And I had to _help_ Shunsui make the first move."

"Yeah, I'll never understand why that man waited so long." Rangiku laughed. "Everyone knew he was in love with you."

"What about you, Ran-chan?" Momo asked when they had all stopped laughing. "Did Kuchiki-taicho make the first move, or…"

"Well, the first kiss was mutual, but he started flirting with me first. As much as I wanted to, it never would have occurred to me that he would actually look at me…"

"Izuru always made the first move." Momo said softly. "He confessed first, he kissed me first, he…"

Rangiku laughed as she trailed off with a blush, then turned to Yoruichi, who had been unusually silent as the conversation babbled around her. "You're awfully quiet, Yoruichi. You always love hearing gossip about the boys."

"I usually have a story to tell as well." Yoruichi said softly as she drank more sake.

"Oh come on, I know you've kissed guys." Rangiku pushed. "You told me once about how when you first became a Shinigami, you…"

"Ran-chan." Nanao interrupted softly. "You've kissed people besides Ichimaru-san and Kuchiki-taicho. But when you think of kissing someone you love, those are the only two you think of. I think what Yoruichi means is that…"

"That I've never kissed the guy I love." Yoruichi confirmed when Nanao trailed off.

"You haven't?" Momo said in wonder. "Wait, we are talking about Urahara-san, right?"

Yoruichi nodded with a sigh. "I'm surprised none of you ever noticed. In the three years we've been getting together like this, as one after another of you found love with someone, didn't you notice I never talked about my own love life?"

Rukia said softly, "I noticed that sometimes you would redirect the conversation when one of us asked you, but I just figured you would rather hear about us. You do have the whole curiosity of a cat thing going."

"I guess I always assumed you two were together." Nanao admitted. "Because you talk about him like I talk about Shunsui, like we all talk about the men we love. I always thought it was odd that you didn't tell stories about him the way you wanted us to talk about our guys."

"So I have to ask, Yoruichi, why?" Rangiku chimed up.

"Because in my dreams, he's the one who comes to me." Yoruichi said with a small, embarrassed smile. "Although maybe it's time to change that."

**OoO Later that night OoO**

"Kisuke, are you awake?" Yoruichi asked foolishly as she stumbled into his bedroom, pausing for a moment as she slid the door closed behind her.

Although he lay in his futon, the covers pooled at his waist and showing that he was wearing a simple black yukata meant for sleep, his eyes were clear as they met her own. "What's up?" He said simply.

"Have you ever wished your life was different?" She knew her tone was an odd mix of sadness and curiosity, but it was an honest question.

"Every day." Kisuke mumbled, not intending her to hear. Then he flushed.

He had been wide awake, as he always was when she went up to Seireitei for her monthly night with her girls. He could never seem to sleep until he knew she was safely home. Louder, he said, "What do you mean?"

"Interacting with all the Shinigami again these past years… Didn't you miss it?" Yoruichi said as she slowly crossed the room to stand beside his bed. "Don't you miss hanging out with people who you don't have to hide things from? Don't you miss your old friends?"

"I have lived on Earth for far longer than I was a Shinigami, Yoruichi." He said softly as he sat up, tracking her progresses as she stumbled slightly crossing the room. "And even when I was one, you of all people know I didn't really have friends. I was always considered… odd, and I'm told a little creepy."

"Nowhere near as odd and creepy as the person who took over your post." Yoruichi laughed, then let her voice turn serious again. "You could get it back, if you wanted to. I'm sure of it. We could both get back what we lost."

"I never really considered going back." Kisuke said softly. "I kinda like my freedom, not that being a taicho was horrible, but….."

"So you wouldn't consider it?"

"And you're usually in such a good mood after drinking with your friends." Kiisuke mumbled, worried by the melancholy he heard in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Kisuke watched Yoruichi settle herself comfortably next to his bed, crossing her legs after pulling a discarded pillow under her to provide a cushion.

"Have you _ever_ thought of being a taicho again?" Her voice was uncharacteristically blank.

"The old man begging you, again?' Kisuke asked with a chuckle, not understanding the seriousness he had almost never seen in her unless they were planning a fight or in one..

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, Kisuke, I'm serious. Seireitei is so different from how it used to be."

"You mean before the Winter War. Before Aizen's war."

Yoruichi nodded, wishing she had thought to light one of the candles on his bedside table. She couldn't see enough of his face to read his expression. "The war changed them all so much. I remember when the juusantai taicho only got together once every three months, and for most of them that was the only time they ever saw each other. I remember when the average fukutaicho had never met a taicho but their own, or maybe a few others if they were lucky."

"And now everyone knows everyone." Kisuke replied softly. "Hell, a third of the taicho and fukutaicho are married to each other."

"Exactly." Yoruichi said, taking a second to regain her balance after punching her fist in the air very enthusiastically. "Everyone seems so much happier than they used to be. I'm no longer part of a very small minority that still remembers how to have fun."

"So why haven't you gone back?" Kisuke asked softly.

"Cause you would be lost without me."

Kisuke's gaze quickly snapped up to meet her own eyes as she spoke, but her eyes matched her voice in that they showed no expression. "Are you ever sorry you left Seireitei in the first place?" It was one of two questions he most wanted her to answer, and it was the first time he had ever had the nerve to ask.

"No." Yoruichi didn't hesitate. "What we did was necessary. And we couldn't have done it if we hadn't left."

Kisuke sighed softly, his relief obvious. He had always wondered if she resented him, even in the slightest way, for the fact that she had been exiled to Earth for so long. Even though it had been her choice. "I won't try to stop you if you want to go back."

Yoruichi let out a raunchy laugh. "Like you could stop me." Then suddenly she stopped laughing, and her voice was quiet and introspective as she said gently, "Like you would ever _try_ to _make_ me do anything."

Kisuke cocked his head as he heard a note in her voice that could only be described as wistful. Which was a tone he had never heard from her. He watched her curiously as she rose until she sat seiza, and then slowly shifted until she sat very close to him.

"You never push people into anything, well unless it's necessary for a battle or something." Yoruichi said softly as she smiled, a mischievous quality on her face he had never before seen directed at him. "Sometimes I wish you would."

Kisuke froze in shock as she leaned in towards him. He knew she hesitated for a second, judging his reaction, but he really couldn't show her anything other than the truth.

And seeing that truth in his eyes, Yoruichi leaned in and kissed him. Not the sweet, tender first kiss you read about in fairy tales. But a deep, hard kiss of passion and longing.

Although when she tried to shift over him, tried to press him down onto the futon, he did push her away. Although he took her hand in his to keep her from going very far.

Eyes closed, knowing he couldn't hide what would show in them, Kisuke looked down at his lap. "You're drunk."

Yoruichi laughed full out. "That gave me the courage, not the idea. I've actually been wanting to do that for a while."

"So why haven't you?" Kisuke asked, still not looking into her eyes.

"Cause the man should make the first move."

Unable to tell if she was serious or joking, he raised his eyes finally to meet her own. And although they were glazed over slightly, a testament to her love of sake, they were serious. He couldn't help himself. He laughed.

Yoruichi flushed slightly and tried to draw back, yet found herself still trapped by his hand holding her own. "Can't you let me act like a woman in at least one respect?" She mumbled grumpily.

Kisuke stopped laughing instantly, his grip on her hand loosening as his thumb caressed the back of her hand before he lifted it gently to his lips. Her eyes snapped to his as he kissed her knuckles lightly. He released her hand to cup her cheek. "Will you let this poor, unworthy fool kiss you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi felt her breath catch at the heat in his eyes, and as he turned the tables on her it was all she could do to nod jerkily as his lips covered hers.

In complete contrast to how she had kissed him, this kiss was light and gentle, and as his other hand came up to cup her face as well she felt, for the first time in her life, the sensation of being cherished.

Her eyes stayed closed as he pulled back, and Kisuke allowed himself a small chuckle at the look on her face before he leaned in and kissed her again, one of his hands sliding around to the back of her neck to tilt her head and allow the kiss to deepen.

"The reason I never said anything…" Kisuke gasped when they pulled apart a moment later to catch their breaths, "Well, I never thought you saw me the way I see you."

"We've both been fools." Yoruichi mumbled as she leaned into him again, kissing him as her hands fumbled at the belt of his yukata.

Kisuke drew her hands away from his belt, lifting them to wrap around his shoulders. She didn't protest, wrapping herself around him as his hands wrapped around her back and the kiss deepened yet again.

Yoruichi reached for his belt again, and this time when he redirected her hands she did pull back from the kiss, regretting the separation even though she knew they would have needed oxygen soon anyways. "Kisuke…"

"Tomorrow." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead as he pulled her even more against him, his arms staying around her. "If you still want this tomorrow, I will make you mine."

Yoruichi choked on air at his wording even as her arms clasped around his waist and she rested her head over his heart. "I'm not that drunk." Even as she protested, she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, I have indeed seen you much worse." Kisuke replied with a chuckle. "But please indulge me. Our first kiss was not as I had imagined it, although I cannot complain. Please allow our first… our first time to be at least a little closer to my dreams."

"I don't wanna leave." Yoruichi mumbled into his chest even as her heart gave a slight lurch knowing he had dreamed of being with her.

"I didn't say you had to." Kisuke chuckled, peeling her off of his chest to meet her eyes. "There are extra yukata in the closet. Just holding you while we sleep will fulfill one of my dreams."

"But I want…"

"We've waited a hundred years," Kisuke said as he kissed her forehead. "What's one more night?"

"Tomorrow…" Yoruichi rose and crossed to the closet, pulling a black yukata from it and setting it on the floor in front of her as she pulled her shirt over her head without a blink.

Seeing the challenge in her eyes, Kisuke kept his own locked with hers as she causally disrobed. "Tomorrow. Although you're making it very difficult for me to stick with that."

Yoruichi closed and belted the yukata around herself quickly, recognizing the heat in his eyes and understanding why he wanted to wait. Although she was almost certain she wasn't drunk enough to forget the night, or to regret what she currently wanted to do, she understood his caution. A hundred years of friendship should not change into romance due to sake, and she couldn't blame him for not being certain she would be doing this if she wasn't drunk. Although as she had told him, the only thing the sake had changed was her courage.

"But you're willing to at least hold me tonight?" Yoruichi said softly as she crossed back to the bed, a smirk crossing her face as he held open the covers for her even though a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"I've wished to fall asleep that way for a very long time." Kisuke admitted honestly as she cuddled into him.

"So why didn't you ever say anything?" Yoruichi mumbled as she curled up against him, already half asleep, forgetting that he had already answered that question.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends." Kisuke said softly, his hand stroking through her long, flowing hair, pleasing them both.

"Baka." She mumbled as she began to snore lightly.

And for the first time in over a hundred years, Urahara Kisuke fell asleep completely happy.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_You've got to have a dream. If you don't have a dream… How you gonna have a dream come true?"_

_-Bloody Mary in "Happy Talk" from South Pacific_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

The End

* * *

AN: The reason I haven't written Yoruichi and Kisuke before this is that I wasn't sure how to do a romance with them and keep them in character. I hope I succeeded. . If you like this story and my writing style, please check out the other stories in the After the Winter War series, and see if there are any other couples/storylines that you like. If you like the idea of the girls getting together to chat about the guys, please wait patiently for a few months, which is when "Girl Talk," the story about their monthly get-togethers, should start coming out. And please review.

And technically, HitsuKarin are in first place in my "what should my next one shot be?" poll, but between writing their bonus chapter for NWM, the one-shot Absence, and the amount I'm putting them into the next few chapters of UtLB I don't have any good ideas for them at the moment. But I have listened to my readers, and they will definitely get another one soon! Anyone with a good idea they wouldn't mind me using (or wants me to use, lol!), should let me know! KisYoru are currently in a two-way tie for the 2nd most requested one-shot, with IchiHime. But I'm currently writing an IchiHime main story, so KisYoru won. I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please take a moment to send me a quick review, and then go and enjoy the other stories in the After the Winter War series as well.


End file.
